


Corazon Week 2020

by Violet_violence



Series: Corazon week works [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon Week, Fanart, Gen, He's such a klutz, Heart Pirates - Freeform, flan - Freeform, genderbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_violence/pseuds/Violet_violence
Summary: Corazon week is back! I'm off to a bit of a late start this year but I'm gonna stick with it! Expect the bulk to be pencil drawings!
Series: Corazon week works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822627
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Duality☯️

Our favourite bad ass klutz! 


	2. Special outfit 👙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much me taking the excuse to draw a genderbent Corazon concept.

I see her pairing that top with pants and heels.


	3. Loneliness /silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because when the silence lifted, he was left alone.

I found my missing for over a year checkbook looking for a gold paint marker I wanted to use for the jolly Roger, I think it might have actually gotten packed up with my Christmas stuff.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, his family were the ones he left behind.

Look at how I avoid drawing hands or facial features! 


	5. Dangerous guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a lot to kill him, he was an absolute tank.

I thought of doing Sengoku, but I don't have the best colors for his budda form.


	6. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His legacy? I think we all know that.

I accidentally colored the eyes of the jolly Roger black at first.


	7. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really think that Corazon and Kyros had a lot in common and it's a shame that they never met.

Both such wonderful parents.


	8. Free day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💕💖Happy Birthday Corazon! 💕💖  
> I baked him a flan.

I burnt the sugar a little.


End file.
